


Iron Spark

by Elena_Parker



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, But a badass one nonetheless, But iemitsu is a total idiot, Gen, Genius Tony Stark, He's good at pretending he's fine (He's NOT fine), Kinda, Oh my......., Parallel Universes, Reborn Is Confused, Sawada tsunayoshi (aka Tony Stark) as the Vongola Decimo?, The super "all-knowing" sixth sense is awesome too, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Has Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony Stark reborn as Sawada Tsunayoshi, Tony and Byakuran are best buddies, Tony doesn't like being called "Tuna-fishie", Tony grabs irie and Spanner as his assistants, Tony thinks Hibari Kyoya is an ass, Tony thinks his new fire superpowers are the coolest, Verde and Tony are science buddies...... somehow, and partners-in-crime, hence nicknamed "Idiot-Father" by Tony, now if it only shuts for a while and let him concentrate on his robots, tony thinks Sawada Nana is an adorable cinnamon bun, verde is exasperated, which she is, which they are
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2020-12-07 16:09:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20978684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elena_Parker/pseuds/Elena_Parker
Summary: All it needs is a small spark to cause a wildfire. However to flip a scrip truly and completely beyond belief, you only need to add one Tony Stark in the equation, and just watch the spectacular  chaos unfold.(Reborn never thought that for once he wouldn’t need to initiate any sort of mischief for it to end up in glorified chaos, and that there would be someone other than him who would do such a remarkable job at it. And when that someone turned out to be his supposedly ‘dame’ student –“Bakamitsu, your information network sucks”- he was pleasantly surprised.Now if only the boy would stop referring himself as a billionaire playboy philanthropist and for once take this Mafia business seriously, Reborn would be happy enough to watch the resulting mayhem quietly without adding his own touch in it.………..Maybe.)SPORADIC UPDATES





	1. ~Prologue~

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING:-Avengers: Endgame *SPOILERS*, Language (Use of Curse Words), dark Themes, Major Character deaths, Violence, Grammatical and Spelling errors, Unedited Work. You have been warned.
> 
> Disclaimer:- I don't own either KHR or Avengers series. Also, I know jack shit about sci-fi stuff, so take everything i write in this (especially related to robotics and all that stuff) with a grain of salt.

_Sometimes the heroes who save the Universe(s) die a tragic death._

_Sometimes Fate (or in this case, let’s say the Infinity itself) pity the fools who give up their lives for the greater good and grant then another chance- a new beginning._

_This is the story about one such hero and his new beginning._

~O~

Tony Stark knew that those who touch the infinity stones themselves cannot be resurrected. The green alien girlfriend of the leader of the alien circus –_who called themselves the Guardians of the Galaxy_\- was one of those who had been sacrificed to obtain the Soul stone, Vision was another one of those sacrifices, and so were Natasha and Reindeer Games –_Loki_. Tony Stark was also one of them.

(The billions of people Thanos had wiped out of existence with just a snap of his fingers didn’t count. They hadn’t actually touched the stones or were chosen as the necessary sacrifices for obtaining said _‘overpowered-stones-of-doom’_.) 

That is why the moment Thanos had snatched back the gauntlet after shoving off Pointbreak (Thor), Capsicle (Captain America/Steve Rogers) and Captain Marvel in the final battle _right before Tony’s eyes_, Tony was reminded of the conversation he had with Dr. Strange-

_._

_._

_._

_“I went forward in time to view alternate futures, to see all the possible outcomes of the upcoming conflict.”_

_“How many did you see?” Peter Quill asked._

_“Fourteen million, six hundred and five.”_

_“In how many did we win?” Tony asked apprehensively._

_Something flashed in the wizard’s eyes as he spoke, **“One.”**_

_._

_._

_._

It was then Tony knew what had the Wizard seen that shook him to the core, the only possibility of their victory that made him give up the Time Stone to the Mad Titan, even when he had vowed to not give it up _no matter what the cost _was-

-and then it occurred to Tony that this time, he might not really come back to Pepper (his beloved wife who stayed together with him even after he was always up to something crazy –_and possibly suicidal_), Peter (whom he had just gotten back from death, his Underoos -_his **son**_**)**, and his precious, _precious_ daughter Morgan (_his little Princess, his **everything-**!)_ and while that really was a bummer (**_Understatement of the century_**) he could not back off just because he was afraid of death. The lives of almost the _entire Universe_ rested on his shoulders. If he backed off now –_or God forbid, let Thanos win_\- then everything they had done would be for naught. The only one possibility of victory that Dr. Strange had glimpsed would remain just that- _a possibility_. And if Tony needed to sacrifice his life to make sure that damn Titan got a taste of his own medicine and turns into _literal ashes_ (like what he had done to his Underoos –_and almost half population of the Universe-_ five years ago, _that damn **m o n s t e r-!**)_ then so be it. If there was one thing Tony Stark did the best, it was to act on a longtime grudge, even if it harmed himself too in the process.

So it really wasn’t a surprise when he tricked Thanos while attacking him and grabbed hold of the stones, and somehow, made that one possibility into reality-

_._

_._

_._

_“I am Inevitable!” The Mad Titan hissed as he snapped his fingers, but nothing happened. He glanced at the back of his gauntlet, but the infinity stones were missing from them. His eyes widened and he glanced at Tony in horror, who turned the back of his suited arm, and showed the stones glowing eerily as they attached themselves to the Vibrinium metal of the red-and-gold suit. A pulse of gamma radiation passed through his arm, and into his arc reactor –**the very thing keeping him alive**\- and Tony almost jerked and clenched his teeth in pain, before forcing himself to stomp down the urge to scream as the radiation played havoc on his body. And with an arrogant look at the Mad Titan, Tony Stark spoke haughtily,_

_“-and I. am. **Iron-Man**.”_

_Saying this, he snapped his fingers, and at that very moment, Thanos and his Army **ceased** to exist._

_._

_._

_._

And so Anthony Howard Stark _–(in)famously known as the Avenger “Iron Man”_\- died, (because of a combination Gamma Radiation poisoning, his own hero-complex and the unimaginable power of the infinity stones coursing through his body); surrounded by his loved ones _–……….and some annoying people too, now that he thought about it_\- reassuring him that they’d be fine without him. After doing the whole Universe –_and every parallel Universe out there_\- a huge favor by taking out the mad Titan and his fanatic army, Tony at least expected to Rest in Peace (and maybe meet Jarvis and his mother and father in afterlife and give them a big hug for being such a shit to them).

………What he did not expect was being reincarnated into some Parallel Universe -_one with technology backward by decades, as well as an absence of heroes like Avengers and even Stark Industries, which is strange _(he’s not talking about the wizard, mind you)- with crazy fire superpowers and badass toddlers with his memory of previous life intact.

(He didn’t even know if he should be offended about being chosen as the heir to a Mafia Family just because all other heirs were dead and he was the spare tire –_or so the cool-but-clearly-insane Hitman Baby-Tutor said_; or about the fact that his Idiot-Father essentially named him after “**_Tuna-Fishie” _**–_which dude, is so **not** adorable, no matter what his sweet-but-clearly-delusional Mother says_.)


	2. Like a Beacon in the Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Between Idiot-Father and Kaa-san, the choice is obvious. Tony would always choose his Kaa-san, no matter what anyone says.

**I.**

Being a baby sucked. Being a baby with the memories of previous life intact _sucked_. What sucked even more was that in addition to the memories of his last life –_his **d e a t h**_– he also remembered being squeezed out of his new mother’s birth canal in _clear. detail_. And as if that wasn’t enough, he also remembered –_and for some reason, clearly heard_ (which shouldn’t be possible, because a newborn baby’s hearing isn’t supposed to be this good!)\- being named “Sawada Tsunayoshi” by his new Father, who, when asked the reason for naming his son with such a name by his tired –_but clearly happy_\- wife, with a foolish grin on his face –_not that Tony could actually see it, you know ‘coz of shit vision and all, but well, it was obvious from that man’s tone_\- he said-

“Because Tsunayoshi sounds a lot like Tuna-fishie, doesn’t it? My little Tuna-fishie is going to be the most _adorable_ child ever, I just know it!”

And that was the very moment Tony degraded his new father’s name to Idiot-Father and decided to inform his father how much he _appreciated_ his idiot-ness- _by making a generous use of his healthy set of lungs and **screaming bloody murder**_. (Not like he could do anything else, you know, with a new born baby’s body and all.)

Idiot-father’s reaction was quite opposite to what Tony was aiming for, since the man just cheered, “See Nana-chan? Even our little son agrees with my logic!”

_‘I will blast you with my Iron-suit’s rocket blasters and burn you to a crisp, you fucking moron!’_ Tony snarled mentally, and he kept wailing –_more like screaming_\- and hadn’t quieted down until Idiot-Father left the hospital room.

And so, Tony spent the next hour or so basking in the glory of a dedicated and lovable mother trying to shush him to sleep and cooed at him when he almost went to sleep. Well, he guessed being a baby would be fine if he only has to bask in his new mother’s love and affection. If you take out Idiot-Father’s Idiot-ness; and breastfeeding; and getting his diapers changed that is- _to say nothing of the tasteless mush that is baby-food._

(Gosh, being a baby _really_ sucks. He really can’t wait to grow up.)

* * *

**II.**

From his new name, it was obvious what kind of nationality he was reborn in. And from the (only) language spoken by the people around his, his suspicions were confirmed. He was born somewhere in Japan, as the son of Sawada Iemitsu (whom he had already labelled as “Idiot-Father” and _nothing_ can change his opinion, since frankly, the man’s daily antics prove that he really _was_ an idiot) and Sawada Nana. Most of his first two months were spent sleeping, wailing –_especially in Idiot-father’s presence_\- and dirtying his diapers. His physical body was always tired, which is why he didn’t get to do much thinking before he found himself having dreamless sleep. Sometimes a few images of his past life would flash by behind his eyelids when he slept, but they would move away so fast that he couldn’t really grasp what it really was about, only leaving him terrified and wailing like a traumatized child –_and the wailing would always intensify with Iemitsu around, and would only lower if his new-mother herself comes to calm him down_. Even with his busy schedule of eat-sleep-wail (it’s not always in that order) he made sure to make it clear to Idiot-father that his presence around him was _not _welcomed. But Idiot-father turned out to be a _real_ idiot, since he overlooked the obvious signs and kept trying to approach him and get closer to him –by babbling nonsense (more often than not it was the same old, same old _“Tuna-fishie is so adorable~”_); by playing with him (and almost gave Tony a heart attack every time he did that because Idiot-Father’s version of “playing” included throwing an about one-month baby into the air and catching it in his hands –_someone should really give this guy **“Welcome to parenthood, For Dummies” **guide_); and trying to change his clothes (the calluses and scars on Idiot-Father’s palms itched like hell to his sensitive skin –_seriously, what did his new-father actually did for work to have such deep callouses?!_). Ugh, what’s a guy outta do here to get a point across his thick skull?

There was something about his new mother that made Tony just adore her –whether it was her absolute love and affection that she showered her newborn son with; or the fact that she never ever get furious –_or even least bit annoyed with him even though both the mother and son_ (and even the Idiot-Father to some extent) **_knew_**_ that Tony was being difficult on purpose_\- it just added to her charm. However unlike his previous mother –_Maria Stark_\- who was filled with confidence, pride -_and a hint of badassery evident in the way she could made even Howard Stark_(his previous father) _cower with her one glare_; Sawada Nana was sweet, full of love for others and absolutely devoted to her husband and son –_a typical Yamato Nadeshiko, as Japanese like to say_ (to say nothing of her oblivious nature, utter lovesick devotion towards Idiot-Father as well as airheaded-ness that made Tony wonder if the woman should visit a Psychologist at least once or not, and this came from **_Tony-fucking-Stark himself_** –_the guy with a thousand-and-one mental issues who would sooner hand over his Iron-Man suit to SHIELD (_which dude, is NEVER gonna happen_) than visit a shrink_). Needless to say, his new mother is a precocious being and should be sheltered and protected. Since Idiot-father didn’t look reliable at all –a guy who lazed around at his home all day and drank alcohol in his infant’s vicinity _can**not**_ be reliable; Tony would reluctantly accept this -_self-proclaimed_\- task himself.

(Maria Stark didn’t need protecting. His Mom had been kickass enough that the world needed to be saved from _her _awesomeness –especially when the woman was on a self-imposed quest of getting revenge on the idiots who dared to bully her son. Those times she would especially get selective-hearing defect, since no matter how much Howard tried to tell her that it was Tony who started this mess, she would not listen, and instead would punish those few idiots who made Tony’s temper flare and made him act rebelliously.

……….Gods, no matter whether it is his first or second chance at life, Maria Stark would always be his Mom first and foremost –_anyone else would come second to her_\- and Tony would **_always_** love her forever as his beloved mother. )

By the end of the third month, infant-Tony’s senses –_like vision and hearing_\- expanded, and his motor control got a bit better. He could slightly move his fingers and toes and could bring his hand to his mouth. It might not seem much to anyone else, but to a reincarnated infant who remembered being an adult in his previous life –_and not just any adult, but the one and only Tony Stark_\- who had spent the last three months stuck in a body that’s too tired _all the time _and had an attention span of a spoon, this slight progress in motor control skills was nothing less than god’s blessing. Tony had been so happy the moment he had realized that his shitty baby skills had advanced to level two, he had honest to god _cackled_-

_._

_._

_._

_At the doorway of their child’s nursery room, stood Iemitsu and Nana –**the former holding a video recorder in his hands and aimed it towards his son lying in the crib inside the room, while the latter was grinning from ear-to-ear**\- watched their son’s adorable giggles with heartfelt smiles on their faces._

_“I’m going to send it to Nono! And Lal! -and Oregano and Turmeric too, I guess? Maybe I should send Tyler one too, that ass could use a little bit of sunshine –what with that stiffy attitude of his….” Iemitsu mumbled under his breath and couldn’t help but grin goofily when his infant son started giggling once again. **So adorable~**_

_Nana blinked and turned to her husband “Dear, did you say something?_

_Iemitsu shook his head and lied smoothly, “Nothing.”_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

**III.**

People said that Tony Stark loved the spotlight- this was something that anyone with eyes and years could understand. With the way Tony was always confident, calm and courageous enough to speak his mind even when public opinion was not in his favor –_to say nothing of his narcissism, snarkiness and rich-playboy tendencies_; many people thought that Tony was made for spotlight. Though Tony would disagree with them, Tony didn’t exactly liked facing the camera and all the judging eyes sitting before the TV screen and newspapers, watching his every action and always criticizing him _(as if they had any right to say anything when those hypocrites didn’t dare to do that themselves)_, he just didn’t care about it. He gave zero fucks about what people thought, he only did what he thought was right. So, Tony didn’t love being shoved on spotlight by the media –but he didn’t exactly hate it either. He could deal with it, just like he usually dealt with his Board of Directors –_by ignoring their useless chatters unless they come to their point or by directly shutting down their pathetic attempts to bring him down with just a few clicks on the virtual screen_.

That, however, does not mean that he loved being video-taped –_that thing is **ancient** compared to Stark Industries’ latest virtual screen touch-pads that he had launched before his death!_\- by his oh-so-loving parents –_by parent**s** he meant only his new mother, of course, Idiot-father is irresponsible and useless enough to be overlooked- _when he did even littlest of things. And when they were not video-taping his every actions, they were busy showing him –unintentionally- how much bad they really were at parenting.

Fucking hell, did these guys not attend the child-care classes before his birth?!

_._

_._

_._

_ “Did you see that?! He smiled at me! My tuna-fishie smiled at me!!!”_

_Wow, you sure are delusional, Idiot-Father….. Can you not see I’m here busy plotting your doom in your imminent future?_

_._

_._

_“Oh look Nana-chan, Tuna-fishie just rolled on his back on his own! I’m so proud of him!!!”_

_The baby brunette who was just trying to find a comfortable position to sleep, “….”_

_Can he feign ignorance and claim that he did not know this father of his? Please?_

_._

_._

_“Ara, my Tsu-kun looks so pretty in rabbit onesies!!!”_

_Kaa-san, don’t give into Idiot-Father’s brand of craziness! That way lies madness!!!_

_._

_._

_“My Tsu-kun is going to be a big and strong boy one day and definitely join the military! Just look at the way he’s intently staring at the military parade on TV!”_

_“Ehehehehe…”_

_Oi Idiot-Father, what is with that fake laugh of yours?! And Kaa-san, can you please not misinterpret my expressions?_

_He was clearly glaring at the stuck-up military commander of the parade –who for some reason reminded him of Popsicle, how the heck did you interpret his glares as something else?!_

_._

_._

_“Once upon a time long, long ago, there lived a group of seven clams together in the depths of the sea-“ Iemitsu excitedly spoke to his son as he regaled him with a kick-ass bedtime story, full of twists and turns and action and adventure, just the kind of thing every child would love to hear._

_Except….. For one, his son was barely a year old, and secondly, he was the reincarnation of **Tony-fucking-Stark**. So of course, for someone who had lived through greater adventures and life-threatening incidents, he wouldn’t be impressed by such stories._

_Tony really wondered what was with his Idiot-father and his fascination with clams. Also, why the heck did his moron-of-a-father think that telling an infant an adventurous story of clams of colors of rainbows –having fire superpowers to boot- was a good idea?_

_Has no one ever told him that he sucked at making-up stories? Honestly, he had the worst imagination ever! _

_._

_._

_“Ma! Ma!” The brunette infant giggled as his mother played peek-a-boo with him. _

_“Oh, aren’t you so precious!” Nana cooed as she smothered her child’s cheeks with kisses, making him let out a high pitched laughter. It has been a few days since her Tsu-kun spoke his first words, and the fact that his first words were “Ma!” made Nana feel like she was over the moon. Honestly, her baby boy was the most adorable, precious thing to have graced on earth, and Nana absolutely loved her preciu little angel for gracing her with this happiness!_

_On the other hand though, Iemitsu’s endeavor on making Tsu-kun speak “Papa” wasn’t going anywhere, which absolutely frustrated her husband._

_“Come on tuna-fishie! Say Papa!” Iemitsu insisted to their son one fine morning, who just ignored the man and kept fiddling with the TV remote he had somehow got his hands on. Frustrated by his son’s lack of response, he grabbed the remote from his son’s hands, which absolutely offended the infant. “I know you can do it, tuna-fishie! Just trying saying “Pa!””_

_The infant frowned, before his eyes flashed with mischief. Iemitsu eagerly watched as his son opened his mouth, though he almost face palmed in disappointment when his son exclaimed, “Ba!”_

_Iemitsu sighed. “No, no, that’s wrong! You’re supposed to say “Pa” and not “Ba”.”_

_The brunette infant once again spoke with a giggle, “Ka!”_

_Iemitsu insisted. “No. Tuna-fishie, all you have to say is Pa, and repeat it like this –Papa. See it’s easy!”_

_But the infant kept saying the monosyllable, “Ba!”_

_Iemitsu groaned, “Why are you-“_

_“Ka!”_

_Suddenly Iemitsu froze, as he finally understood what the infant wanted to say. His eyes widened as he watched his son gleefully exclaimed- “Ba! Ka!”_

_“Baka!”_

_._

_._

_“Uwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah~*sob* Nana-chan! Tuna-fishie threw away the picture books I brought for him! He even sniffed at it in disdain! Did he not like my gift?!” *wails*_

_“Really?” *mutters*”I just saw him playing with a book just now…… was that not the picture book you brought, dear?”_

_The both of them shared a look and then immediately rushed towards Tsuna’s playroom, where they found an eight month old brunette baby staring intently at a huge book sprawled open before him._

_*exclaims in disbelief* “Is that…….. a Beginner’s guide to Computer programming?! Wait, where the heck did he even get that?”_

_*claps enthusiastically* “Oh my Tsu-kun is so amazing!”_

_“Nana-chan, I don’t think that’s the issue here…” *deadpans*_

_The brunette baby didn’t noticed his parents’ spying, too engrossed in the book he was reading –even though he knew most of it’s contents. Actually, he probably knew much, much more about computers and robotics than anyone in this world, and this book was nothing compare to the vast knowledge in his brain, but, well……. he guessed he kind of find these programming basics really refreshing and somehow they brought a feeling of comfort to him. And well……….. this book was a hundred times better –though a bit boring- than the stupid picture-book about clams (again) and whatnot that Idiot-Father brought for him._

_._

_._

_“See, my tuna-fishie is so brave! He isn’t even afraid of thunder!”_

_Nana cooed. “Oh yes, looks like my Tsu-kun loves rain! He even mistook the lightning for pretty lights!”_

_A certain reborn superhero who was trying to complain to Thor about the woes of being a baby and dealing with delusional parents on a daily basis, “…”_

_._

_._

_*hiccup “Aw, I hope Nana-chan comes back soon from shopping….. I’m so hungry~” *turns and stares at the baby brunette of eleven months staring at him flatly from his crib, and sways drunkenly* “What are you looking at tuna-fishie?” pauses and then smiles brightly, “Oh I know! Do you want a sip of sake too?” *grins mischievously* “Alright then! Your amazing tou-san will let you have a sip! But just one sip, ‘kay? and don’t tell your mom!”_

_“…”_

_Look people, this is bad parenting at it’s finest._

_Idiot-Father, it’s really a wonder why the social services haven’t thrown you in jail yet……._

_._

_._

_._

No wonder babies didn’t remember the things they go through during their toddler years. _That shit is so damn embarrassing!_

* * *

**IV.**

For all that Tony would like to deny it, it was obvious that somehowhis new parents had wormed their ways into his heart. Accepting Nana was easier, the woman was so obliviously sweet and just _genuine_ with her affections that it made something inside him feel toasty-warm –and it also made him want to just hide this woman away from all sorts of misery and unhappiness in the world. Even Idiot-Father had somehow grown on him, like a fungus that is. His parents were idiots, but they were his idiots, and he won’t have them any other way. 

His new family was absolutely amazing, and he was happy and so, so glad to be born as Sawada Tsunayoshi –even though it still irritated him that the technology was backwards by decades, and oh boy, that’s going to take a while of get used to. He was fine now, much, much better than before.

(Except, he was not. )

Because the nightmares still plagued him, making him feel more restless and guiltier with each passing night as he faced the demons –_no, they weren’t demons, they were **f a m i l y **_– on his own. However, unlike the first few months when he’d let his emotions override his senses and give in to wailing in despair and throwing tantrums at night –_which had worried his new parents a lot; he had better control on his emotions now_. Now he didn’t scream bloody murder because of his night-terrors, or woke up his blissfully sleeping parents with his cries. Instead, he’d wake up in cold sweat, heart hammering in his chest, tears dripping from his eyes and his mouth blubbering silent apologies and pleas to the ghosts to the people he would never be able to meet again –_or even if by some stroke of luck he does meet them, they just wouldn’t be the same people anymore, nor would they be able to treat him the same way especially if there is another Tony stark running around somewhere at this point in time_.

But then again, to call them nightmares would be an awful offense against the memories of his loved ones. Because what he saw in his sleep weren’t exactly nightmares. They were beautiful dreams of every single thing he had wanted –_and had it in his grasp_\- in his last life. And it _hurt_, it hurt a lot, because those beautiful things he dreamt of was lost now. There was no way he could get it back, ever. He had **_died-_**

-and the worst thing was, he had known that. He had known that he might not return alive after this quest –_though he hadn’t expected to die that way, he had previously thought that maybe something will go wrong with the time wrap and he’ll die due to some mishap during that time-travel schtick, and not…..afterwards, facing Thanos, and making the Mad Titan have a taste of his own medicine. It was a satisfying death, but it still hurt_-………and he left them. He left them, just like that.

(He **_abandoned _**them. What kind of Hero does that?)

Pepper was a brilliant woman, he was sure she’d hold her head high and pull the reins of her life with her own hands. Peter….. he might be sad –or even depressed- for a while but he’ll be fine too. After all, there are many people looking after him, who care about him enough to not let him go astray. But Morgan, oh God his little Princess…. what about her? What would she do without her daddy? Will she blame him for leaving her? Will she forget about him?

……….Will she ever forgive him?

_._

_._

_._

_“Tony, We’ll be fine here. You can rest in Peace now.”_

** **

**Pepper……**

_“Sir, we won! Sir….. Sir….? Tony…? –Nonononono- **NO!”**_

** **

**Peter……..**

_“Daddy, I love you 3000.”_

** **

**Morgan……**

_Once again, he woke up with tears rolling down his cheeks, and something inside him squeezing in guilt and regret as he took in deep breaths. And like every other night he curled up in his crib, pulling his knees closer to his body and hands wrapped around them. He then squeezed his eyes shut and once again begged to whatever Almighty Powers listening above –**Thor? Odin? Heck, even Norns would do-** to send him back to his family, to his **home**. With Pepper, Peter and Morgan, Rhodey, Happy, FRIDAY, his fellow Avengers….. and everyone else. _

_He just wanted to go back and be Tony Stark once again._

_And just like every other night, none of the almighty beings listened. _

_._

_._

_._

* * *

**V.**

Tony’s first birthday was celebrated with as much fanfare as one could expect from someone who had a son-con for a father. The decoration was childish and absolutely unnecessary since it was a family-only celebration and the cake was huge and probably very tasty –_and Tony hated it with a burning passion because predictably, his Idiot-Father had had brought home a cake that looked eerily like an oversized tuna-fish, so Tony was of course so **not impressed**_. What was mind-boggling, was the fact that they had actually received a huge amount of gifts on his behalf –_and by a huge amount, he meant that the gifts were in enough quantity to fill his backyard_. Most of them were from Idiot-Father’s Boss and colleagues, which was quite generous of them since the gifts certainly looked quite expensive. And he was sure that the ribbon bow-tying the huge Teddy Bear –_….among other things sent by idiot-Father’s Boss_\- was knitted with real silver threads. This raises the question, which rich company did his Idiot-father work in and why the fuck wasn’t he informed about it yet?

Of course his sweet, oblivious mother never noticed how extravagant and expensive the gifts actually were, and only praised Idiot-Father’s Boss to high heavens. She especially liked the Teddy Bear with pretty green button-eyes –that Tony had promptly named Big-guy. (He’s sure Clint and Natasha would’ve appreciated his humor. Bruce would’ve just made that constipated face of his but would’ve agreed to it after a long sigh. Gods, he wished they were here.) The moron didn’t even correct her, and let her come up to her own conclusions about why his Boss was generous enough to send such expensive –_and that too so many_\- gifts back at their home. Either that guy was really generous –_Tony highly doubted that_\- and appreciated Idiot-father’s work enough to send his regards back at their home, or he just plainly wanted something. The latter of his suspicions was probed to be true when a few days later Sawada Iemitsu told his wife that he’s being called back at work.

_._

_._

_._

_“You’ll come back soon, right?” Nana asked desperately as she clung to her husband while holding her child in her arms._

_Something flashed across Iemitsu’s eyes before he suppressed his emotions and grinned brightly. “I’ll try. Though I promise I’ll call you from time to time, so make sure to tell me all about what new shenanigan my tuna-fishie is up to, okay?”_

_Her eyes drifted down at her infant child who was staring at his father with slightly narrowed eyes, and let out a watery giggle. “Of course. Tsu-kun will miss his father, won’t you, Tsu-kun?” She asked as she lifted her son a bit higher in her arms. Tony let his tiny arms tighten around his Kaa-san before he turned towards his Idiot-Father and nodded. “Un!” He said, and mischievously exclaimed, “Mis’ ‘ou Baka!”_

_A cloud of depression hung above Iemitsu as he dramatically wailed, “Tuna-fishie~ Why do you do this to Papa?!”_

_Nana giggled and kissed her son’s cheeks, making him giggle. “Now, now Tsu-kun, don’t be like that.” She admonished her son lightly, “Papa is going far away for work, let us wish him best, okay?”_

_Tony deflated at her words, and with a sigh he eyed his comically depressed father and decided to compromise just this once –**only because his Kaa-san told him to, Idiot-Father better appreciate her kindness or else**\- and with a cute smile on his face, he waved his hands and said, “Buh-bie, Baka-Tou!”_

_Both the parents stared at the brunette infant in Nana’s hands with gobsmacked looks, before Iemitsu let out a loud cheer and hugged his son –as well as his wife- tightly in his arms, and exclaimed-_

_“My tuna-fishie is the best! I knew it!”_

_._

_._

_._

And so, Sawada Iemitsu left for work in whatever overseas country he worked in, leaving behind his wife and son at home. Tony hadn’t thought he would actually miss the guy once he wasn’t there. There was no one who whined about _“tuna-fishie’s adorableness~”_ or providing comical relief when he was particularly high strung –because of his nightmares; no one insisted on telling stupid made-up stories about clams nor did anyone make stupid decisions which made Tony question his parenting skills. It was jarring to notice how much Tony had actually somehow –_unconsciously_\- begun depending on Sawada Iemitsu. And now…….. that guy was just, gone with only an occasional phone call –_and even rarer post_ _card_\- that confirmed his existence. Tony knew he shouldn’t feel resentful of Iemitsu for choosing work over his family, his _child_. After all, he had been through that _before_, he didn’t want to go through that path again- _the path that ultimately led him away from his parents, and made him take bad decisions over and over **and over again**, until even he couldn’t understand **what the hell did he actually want-!**_\- and unlike Howard Stark –_the awkward workaholic man who never knew how to interact with his son_\- Sawada Iemitsu had at least made an effort to keep in touch with his family and to remind them again and again that he _did _love them. So, for all his faults, at least the man was _trying_, and Tony truly commended his efforts.

That, however, did not mean that he actually approved of Idiot-Father’s negligence towards his own wife and child. 

For the first few months his phone calls were regular –_he called twice a week and on every Tuesdays and Saturdays both mother and son _(though Tony would always outright deny that)_ would wait eagerly for the telephone to ring_. But then his phone-calls got shorter, and sparser. he would call once a week, and then that turned to twice a month, and after a while even one phone call –or even a freaking post-card- a month was rarer. By the time Tony turned two, he was already starting to forget little things about his Idiot-Father – _the way the corner of his eyes crinkled when he smiled, his warm hugs, the slight look of fondness in his teary eyes whenever he was wailing about “tuna-fishie being a meanie~” and so much more_. Tony didn’t care much about that –the thought of forgetting even the littlest of things about his idiot-Father would’ve conflicted him a few months ago, but now it only left him with a detached nonchalance. Don’t get him wrong, for all his idiocies and negligence, Tony still loved his Idiot-Father, there’s no doubt about it. But there’s also rage and disappointment curling deep inside him for Iemitsu, because there’s one thing to choose work over family, but to completely cut-off any contact with his wife and child was entirely different thing. Sure, there might be reasons why idiot-Father would chose to do such a thing, and he might be right. But did Tony care? _Nope._ _Not one bit._

Not when he saw his Kaa-san eagerly wait for his phone calls every Tuesdays and Saturdays _even now_, and how her eyes would dull with each passing minute when his call didn’t come. Not when he saw Kaa-san let out a tearful –but joyous- laugh with a single postcard from Idiot-Father in months, and the way she would read the half-page letter –_which, what the fuck is wrong with that guy?! Six months of no news and then he sends a freaking half-page letter?! He’s clearly asking for a hulk-smack down isn’t he?_\- with so much relish and longing. Not when he’d hear her silent sobs at night when he would wake up from a nightmare and stroll towards her room for comfort, only to find that she needed comfort and reassurance much more than he did –_and the only one who could completely offer her that wasn’t even there, the fucking coward._

Tony had always known that Sawada Nana was sweet but obliviously dense woman. She was someone who needed an anchor to hold her to reality, or else she’d get lost in her head. For her, that anchor had be her husband. But then Sawada Iemitsu was gone, leaving behind a toddler with a woman who was holding on to her reality with the desperation of a drowning person clutching at straws. Tony could see how she hard she was trying, but no matter what she does he grip to reality was still loosening. After all, a boat that has no anchor gets lost too easily in the vast ocean.

It was heartbreaking to see his Kaa-san –_his new mother, the **first** person to welcome him in this new life, who had showered him with love and affection even when he had been a depressed mess in the first few months of his new-_ struggle so much with the absence of Idiot-Father. He knew no matter what he does, he could never be the anchor to Kaa-san’s reality. And that’s fine too. He’d leave that role for Idiot-Father to resume for when he comes back, because for all of Iemitsu’s negligence Tony never doubted that Iemitsu really did love his wife and child –for there’s no way someone who didn’t love his family would actually work so hard and send so much money back home, and also the way he’d light up in joy whenever he heard his family’s voices -_no matter how sporadic those phone calls were_\- even when he was dead tired proved that Iemitsu did in fact cared for them. For whatever reason he’d trying to distance away from his family –_no matter how much it pains him to do so_\- Tony would just give him benefit of doubt for that and hope that his Idiot-Father actually knew what he’s doing. Until then, he’d help his Kaa-san and provide her with a reason to live, to tether tightly to reality.

Because once upon a time, one Sawada Nana had taken one look at the brunette infant with too-knowing eyes that held _PainGuiltDespair_ them and had once had showered him with love and affection -and whispered to him again and again that he was worth living and “Thank you for being born as my son, Tsu-kun.” So, the least he could do to return the favor was to be the beacon of light in her dark times, to hold her hand and smile brightly at her when she got lost in her head, to reassure her that he would never, ever leave her.

Maybe, just maybe………he could be to her what Morgan (and Peter, to some extent) had been to him in his past life.

_._

_._

_._

_Nana stared dazedly at her wedding photo, her fingers traced Iemitsu’s grinning face with longing. She distantly heard soft pitter-patter of footsteps before a small body bumped into her legs. Nana snapped out of her thoughts and glanced down as a brunette toddler of two years -wait, that’s Tsu-kun!- somehow climbed up her legs, and glanced down at the wedding picture in her hands. Her grip tightened around the photo ad she unconsciously tried to hide it behind her._

_The child watched her hide the picture frame behind her, but didn’t respond. There was no anger, rage, disappointment or even frustration in his eyes. His eyes that were the shade of molten bronze stared at her warmly and he smiled brightly at her, making her feel undeserving of such a beautiful, angelic boy._

_The toddler stood up on her lap, and she unconsciously hovered her hands around him, afraid that he’d fall. Her dazed eyes were now watching him with focus and she momentarily froze as the child wrapped his short, chubby arms around her neck, and hugged her._

_“Kaa-chan,” He spoke in his child-like voice, except there was a deep warmth and conviction in his voice that made it harder for her to overlook her son’s words as a toddler’s meaningless babbling. “I love you, you know.”_

_Her spine turned rigid at his words._

_He nuzzled his fluffy hair into her neck, and let out a content sigh as he whispered, “Kaa-chan, I love you 3000.”_

_Nana couldn’t help but let her arms wrap around him and return his hug. For once, the haze that filled her mind finally lifted as his words pierced straight through her heart. “Oh, Tsu-kun…..” Tears rolled down her cheeks as she choked out a sob. “Thank you…..” she whispered to him as she broke down crying._

_“I love you too….. I love you so, **so** much, Tsu-kun.”_

_._

_._

_._

** A boat that has no anchor may be lost, but all it need is a lighthouse to guide it’s way in the dark. **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ............Gosh, I almost had a heart attack when I had accidentally deleted all of the content I had worked on for the past three weeks. I DID remember copying the whole content to paste it in another document, but I guess Microsoft Word wanted to be a little shit and decided to add on to my stress with it's stupid prank -which was so NOT funny. I actually forgot Word kept Recovery documents option, thanks google for reminding me that!   
Well, I'm ranting it to you all 'coz I'm STILL not over it -my heart thundering against my rib-cage makes me wonder if I should really go get my B.P. checked up- and I guess you remember the phrase that 'misery loves company' right?  
........Except, the misery didn't stay for long and I have already recovered my docs, and damn, now I don't have anyone here sharing my misery. *Sulks* Oh well, I'll make sure to put down this note when I feel like I've embarrassed myself enough and I should do the adult thing and not worry you all with random things.


End file.
